Light
by Leonine Rising
Summary: Blake has some things she needs to get off her chest. Set some time after Ep. 15


_Blake has some things she needs to get off her chest. Set some time after the events of Ep. 15_

* * *

Blake felt Yang's gaze and she knew that she was thinking about that day at the docks. About when the White Fang will come back for Blake and whether or not she'd leave. The weight of her past settled heavy on her shoulders when Yang came to rest an arm there. Blake began to mutter an apology but Yang squeezed just a little bit tighter and Blake's throat closed up, words tumbling back into the pit of her stomach, settling heavy.

It was nearly two weeks later, on a particularly sunny day, that Blake found the courage to speak again. The whole of 'Team RWBY' was out on the school's front lawn during their break period, taking their time to soak up as much sun as possible before autumn began its descent. Weiss and Ruby were walking ahead with Yang sandwiched between them, long arms stretched across both their shoulders. Yang's laughter and Weiss' indignant protests reached Blake's ears where she trailed behind.

A shove from Weiss sent both Yang and Ruby stumbling, more for dramatic effect than the flimsy effort Weiss put into the motion. Ruby began to run ahead daring Weiss to a race while the heiress quickly declared that she would _never do something so unseemly as gallivant around school grounds_ and would Ruby _please get back here this instant_. Blake used the opportunity to close the distance between herself and Yang, walking just a few steps behind the blonde, her footsteps a quiet rustle through the grass.

"Yang?" Blake called, her throat threatening to close. "Could you wait for a second?"

Yang turned to Blake with a laugh at Ruby's antics, with a quick glance Blake saw Ruby performing cartwheels around Weiss, much to her chagrin.

"What's up, partner?" The blonde's expression was open, but somewhat concerned. Blake quickly flicked her eyes away from Yang, not able to hold her gaze.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for…for everything." Blake pressed her hands to her shorts in an attempt to quell their shaking. Yang's gaze went from somewhat concerned to full blown panic and Blake quickly continued her confession. "For not telling you about what I was and the things I did I just-"

"Hey, hey now. It's okay. You-" Blake quickly stepped back, clutching her hands to her chest when Yang tried to close the distance between them.

"No, it's not okay! Dragging Weiss and Ruby into the middle of it all, I just… I feel like I'm weighing you down with all my problems. You say we're partners now and I'm still not really sure just what that means and you have this ridiculous notion that you have to help carry these things and I-"

Her speech was cut short when strong hands reached under her arms and lifted her into the air.

"What are you-?" Blake asked, panicking as her feet dangled gracelessly over the lawn. She stopped short when she caught Yang's radiant smile and the light of the sun through her blonde hair wreathing her in a halo of gold.

"I don't know…" Yang hefted her up and down as if to see how much she weighed. "You seem pretty light to me."

Blake didn't react right away, Yang's rapid acceptance and dismissal of her worries sending her head spinning. All the nights that she'd spent sleepless seemed hollow, her thoughts of Yang one day getting fed-up and tired with everything Blake brought with her rang between her ears.

Blake didn't realize she was crying until she registered her need for air and just how tightly Yang was squeezing, hands soft through her hair, words gentle in her ears. Yang slowly released her, Blake's feet coming to rest unsteadily on the lawn. With a quick glace up Blake was met with lilac eyes and warm hands that cupped her face and wiped her remaining tears. Blake quickly darted in for another hug but it was over sooner than she would've liked, distant calls of _Yang! Come check out this cool snake! _making the blonde laugh, the sound loud in Blake's ears.

* * *

_Inspired by a One Piece doujinshi if you can believe it or not. All attempts to find it have been met with failure. That's what happens when you read something you really like and then wait seven years to find it again. _

_I hope everyone who read this enjoyed it. If not, let me know. I can always improve! _


End file.
